Arachonomicon; the Book of Spiderkind (4e Sourcebook)/Introduction
=Introduction= Spiderkind are known and feared by many. The spider|spider]] that constructs its spiderweb|webs]] in dark corners, the “tarantula” that hunts in the wilds of the jungle and the jumping spider that pounces on its prey. Few know the truth of these creatures, attributing their creation and dominion to Lolth, the demon|demon]] queen of spiders. For this very reason, and this reason alone, people are terrified of spiderkind and the spydric powers. The truth is somewhat darker. There is a war; a war over the arachania, the innate power of spiders, and also the very power source of the spider queens. Spider queens indeed; for, unbeknownst to simple surface dwellers, there are two spider queens; Lolth and Arachne. Once sisters, now enemies, fighting over the very thing they each claim to have created. Arachne was the creator (albeit by chance) of spiderkind, and of the arachania, but it was lolth who created the drow- first of the spydrical races- by corrupting Elf|elves]] who fell to her alignment|evil]]. Now armies composed of the four spydrical races- drow, spydric-ones, driders and half-drow- battle endlessly in the vast expanses of the underdark for their queen, over the power of spiders. If you would learn of this struggle, enter now, reader, and prepare for knowledge which Lolth may seek to kill you for simply being aware of it. This is the arachonomicon; the book of spiderkind... Using this book Arachonomicon; the Book of Spiderkind is the definitive D&D resource for spiderkind for the Dungeons & Dragons roleplaying game. Within its pages you will find extensive detail on spiderkind, both the demons of lolth that take spider form and Spider|monstrous spiders]]. This book is also an extensive resource for playing spydric characters; namely those that follow a spider queen, from drow to the mighty and exalted spider rider. The material in this book is spread throughout eight chapters, with their contents summarized here. :Chapter 1: All About Spiderkind: This chapter presents a detailed look on spiderkind, from their origins to the spydric war. :Chapter 2: Races: This chapter presents the four spydrical races along with a full racial write-up for playing each of them. :Chapter 3: Classes: This chapter presents for classes with a heavy spydrical theme. :Chapter 4: Feats: This chapter contains a bucket load of spider-related Feat|feats]]. :Chapter 5: Powers: This chapter contains powers for the classes presented in this book. :Chapter 6: Equipment: This chapter contains all sorts of spydrical equipment and magic items. :Chapter 7: Monsters: This section contains many varieties of monstrous spider and demons in spider form. :Chapter 8: Campaigns: This section contains advice to DMs for campaigns containing spiderkind. For DMs This book has a large amount of information for dungeon masters wishing to include spiderkind in their campaigns. Indeed, there are extensive rules for differing varieties of monstrous spiders, including the fearsome trapdoor spider. The first chapter contains much information about Lolth which can be used in almost any campaign, as well as an outlook for spiderkind as enemies (and allies!) of the party. The various mechanics for players is also of use, as they can be used to spruce up your NPC villains (and allies) with all sorts of spidery goodness. For Players Although there is a strong stereotype that spiders and drow are evil, there are extensive rules for player characters; drow are perfectly capable of being alignment|good]] (or alignment|neutral]]), and even if you don’t want to play a drow, there are three other races to choose from. In addition to this there are four classes and a host of feats, all bursting with spidery goodness. What You Need to Play To use this book, you will need the Player's Handbook. If you are a dungeon master, you will also need the Dungeon Master's Guide and the Monster Manual. ---- Category:Chapter Category:Arachonomicon; the Book of Spiderkind